1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a tubular insulator. More specifically, this invention provides for an apparatus and method for producing an insulated electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,721,986 to Badeau; 3,356,987 to Gillespie; 3,512,123 to Costello et al.; 3,605,077 to Kaylor; and 4,298,243 to Swengle, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,986 to Badeau teaches a self-insulated electrical connector molded from a plastic material, such as nylon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,987 to Gillespie teaches an insulation support and wire guide for an electrical connector. More particularly, a terminal is provided and the terminal has a funneling means to guide the wire into place in the terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,123 to Costello et al. teaches a guide and crimp-locating means in electrical connectors and method and apparatus for making same. The electrical connector comprises a dielectric part formed from a suitable plastic material such as, for example, polyvinyl chloride, nylon or the like which is susceptible to cold-forming techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,077 to Kaylor teaches electrical terminals of the type used to connect lead wires to electrical components. More particularly, an electrical terminal is provided with wire guides and wire stops for properly locating the lead wires relative to the terminal wire barrels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,243 to Swengel, Jr. et al. teaches a pre-insulated flag-type terminal. More particularly, this patent teaches a flag-type pre-insulated terminal device for the type which are intended for crimping onto the end of an insulated wire to produce a fully insulated termination of the wire end.
None of the foregoing U.S. patents, all of which are fully incorporated herein by reference thereto, teach or suggest the particular apparatus and method of the present invention.